


monday morning rituals

by bitsby



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bamboozle, Self-Indulgent, idk man its simmons touching himself while looking at grif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsby/pseuds/bitsby
Summary: Simmons couldn’t help but reward himself, indulging by starting as soon as he awoke.





	monday morning rituals

At this point, it was like clockwork.  Simmons didn’t even need to set an alarm anymore; his body stirring before his mind, literally vibrating, awaiting his command.  His Monday morning ritual was _special_.  And here he was: awake and ready, on time as always.  The man prided himself in his punctuality.  Simmons couldn’t help but reward himself, indulging by starting as soon as he awoke.

He slid the palm of his left hand slowly up his chest, lightly grazing fingertips across his pecs.  He reached up behind his neck, knowing exactly how to press his own buttons, savoring the feeling, the shiver it always sent down his spine.  A low humming noise sounded in the back of his throat.

He learned that he started fancying the sensation the cool, smooth metallic hand gave over his own familiar skin from the organic right one.  It helped him imagine someone else doing this to him,  _ for  _ him.  It would make things easier, maybe even more enjoyable, someone touching him like this.

Simmons glanced across the room at Grif as the thought crossed his mind.

The larger man was fast asleep, completely unaware of his current pursuit.  As much as he would  _ love _ for Grif to help him one of these times, -- hell, he’d be the first to admit he wanted to ask him for so much more -- it excited him knowing he would accomplish at least this much before Grif would awaken.  Simmons  _ could _ rush to completion, as he has in the past.  But sometimes, he would wallow in this pleasure, watching his roommate’s chest rise and fall, timing his movements so that he could finish with the guttural groan Grif would make as he arose from his slumber.

Simmons felt the heat radiating from him in droves, signaling the beginning of the end.  Keeping the steeled hand on his neck working himself, he slipped his other hand down across his right hip, agonizingly slow so that he wouldn’t gasp too loudly; a learned technique.  His hand was already prepared with the proper product required to fulfill his needs.  He reached further back, sneaking under the waistband of his boxers, fingers probing until it found the exact spot that needed to be addressed that very moment.

A dial-up signal quietly chimed as he slipped the document for Command through the fax machine that was his ass.

God, he fucking loved doing work before any of these fucking assholes could interrupt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ass fax canon compliant. Rated M for suggestiveness, sorry. :^)


End file.
